


Resistance

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars RPF
Genre: Body Shaming, Comfort, F/F, Lusha being cute as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Lucy briefly reminds Sasha that the world needs her light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know, Sasha was recently attacked again (in regards of her weight) because of a few pictures Lucy posted on her social media. I'm still genuinely speechless, so I'm just gonna leave you with this little thing here.

   The little dressing room was filled with Sasha and Lucy’s laughter. The two of them and Shay Mitchell – whose dressing room was right beside their’s – had just just come back from the TCA winter press conference.

   They were still in her their black dresses, but their high heels were lying by the door. Lucy was holding up her phone as she and Sasha were making funny faces at it and playing around with the filters of Snapchat. They were laughing partly because the first one to hit the like button when a picture was posted on Lucy’s Instagram was always Shay. The taller brunette had something to do after the press conference, also work related, but still she was finding a way to stay connected with them.

   Barefooted, Lucy walked over to the mini fridge, leaving Sasha casually scrolling through her Instagram. It was a distinctively hot late afternoon in Pasadena – for one of winter – and they both were craving for a cold drink. She smiled as she saw the bottles of alkaline water inside. Nowadays, every dressing room they stayed in had those, because the people that worked in craft service knew that they had gotten into that habit because of Shay.

   Lucy grabbed two of them and handed one to Sasha, without looking at the girl for a moment.

\- I vote for us to grab Shay in a couple of hours and go have a night out – she stated, closing the mini fridge door. – You in?

\- Oh, yeah – Sasha agreed, sounding exhausted all of a sudden, as if she had worked so much that she couldn’t wait to simply relax and have some fun away from everything. – A little alcohol sounds tempting for sure.

   Lucy frowned slightly, sitting at the blonde’s left side on the couch again. That was a sentence that she rarely heard Sasha saying. The girl was of age now – not that people had ever stopped her from getting drinks at parties before, because, well, she _was_ on Pretty Little Liars –, but, by choice, she normally didn’t drink.

   Then, Lucy glanced at the motion of Sasha dropping her phone onto the empty spot on the couch at her right side, as if the blonde was suddenly tired of looking through the newsfeed.

\- What’s wrong, Sash? – Lucy asked with a pinch of concern in her voice as she remembered the last time Sasha had let go of a cell phone seeming _that_ frustrated.

   The blonde shook her head and gave her friend a small smile.

\- Nothing.

   Lucy instinctively placed her palm onto the back of the other one’s hand.

\- Sash – she insisted, in a more strict tone.

   Sasha sighed and Lucy gently took her own phone from the blonde’s hands. The last picture of them that she had posted on her Instagram had more than forty comments already. The first few people were using a scale of words that went from _cuties_ to _goddesses_ to describe them, but Lucy couldn’t help scrolling down. Soon enough, they showed up; the comments that belonged to the other end of that spectrum. She closed her eyes for a second as her core started throbbing with ache.

\- Baby… – Lucy whispered, grabbing Sasha’s hand more firmly and not knowing what to say for a moment.

\- It’s okay – Sasha gave her another small but frank smile, as if she was already used to those comments. – Just delete them.

   The frown on Lucy's forehead grew deeper.

\- What? – she asked, indignantly.

   Sasha shrugged slightly.

\- Delete the pictures, or else your notification box will explode.

\- Fuck the notification box! – Lucy exclaimed, maybe a little too exasperated. There was a second of silence and she continued, articulately, to make sure that the girl would listen carefully. – Sasha, I’ve let you convince me to delete pictures like these before, but I’m not doing that anymore. It’s the same as running away. The same as letting them win. The very same as making them believe that what they’re saying is right. Do you want that?

   Sasha lowered her head and kept facing her crossed legs for a short while.

\- Of course I don’t, but what choice do we have? – she looked into Lucy’s eyes, and those blue ones were starting to tear up a little bit. Lucy had to work hard on her self control to not start crying right then and there. – Those people are not gonna stop unless I…

\- Unless we get them tired – Lucy cut her off, smiling as pure bravery started kicking into her. – Baby, I know it’s hard for you to look at those comments, it’s hard for anyone of us, but we have to show those people that they will never shut us up. So my plan is: they complain when they see you? Let them see you even more! And let them complain. Trust me, it’s the best type of resistance. Eventually, they’ll stop. But while we wait, don’t ever let them make you feel like you should hide. Please. The world needs your light.

   Lucy’s last sentence was nothing but a whisper. Sasha smiled gratefully and welcomed her friend into a half embrace.

\- Such a tiny body for such a fierce soul – Sasha joked, kissing Lucy’s forehead. – I love you.

\- And I’d go bananas if I tried to explain how much I love you – Lucy replied after letting out a cute little laugh.

   She unhurriedly kissed Sasha’s cheek and the blonde reached for her own phone this time, instead of Lucy’s, to snap a picture of the sweet moment. She logged into her Instagram account and posted it, completely in peace with herself. The caption? _Hale yeah to resistance!_


End file.
